A Puppy to Play With
by Hideki LaShae
Summary: Joey Wheeler is desperate for money to once again help his sister, so he goes looking for a job in the craziest place in the world. Seto Kaiba seeks to use Joey’s desperation to his own advantage, gaining a convenient way to relieve sexual tension.
1. Chapter 1

A Puppy to Play With

Disclaimer: All Yu-Gi-Oh! characters and references belong to their respective owners. Story elements © Hideki LaShae. No money was gained in the writing of this story.

A Puppy to Play With

By

Hideki LaShae

Joey's eyes scan the want ads in the paper. One ad in particular catches his eye and he reads it to himself.

'Required – personal assistant to perform various tasks, must be available at all hours, full health benefits, 500 a week, to apply send resume to Seto Kaiba.'

"Full health benefits? Wow! I wonder if that covers family too," says Joey mumbling to himself. He sighs as he reads the ad again. "Kaiba! I must be desperate to even think about working for him! Well, I guess I better get my resume ready. For you, Serenity…"

* * *

Seto looks through the applications, glancing mostly at their names and ages before switching to the next applicant. "Five professionals, all men of course. Twenty-three teenaged girls, all hoping sex is a task they must perform. Four applications left."

Seto's sapphire blue eyes widen when he sees the name on the next application. "Joey Wheeler? Why would he even bother to apply? He should know better than to think I'd hire a filthy mutt like him! But wait, this could be an excellent way to humiliate him!"

Seto pushes a button on his phone, "Yukari? Set up an interview with Joey Wheeler in one hour."

_Yes, Mr. Kaiba,_ comes the voice of his flamboyant twenty-three year old secretary, Yukari.

"This could be fun!" Seto smirks and places all the applications into a file folder on the corner of his desk. He continues to work as he waits for Joey to arrive and be utterly humiliated.

_Mr. Kaiba?_ comes Yukari's voice through the phone.

"Yes, Yukari," says Seto after pushing the button on his phone that allows him to speak directly to his secretary.

_Joey Wheeler has arrived for his interview,_ says Yukari.

Seto looks at his watch, and he realizes that Joey's ten minutes early. He quickly smoothes his chestnut brown hair and his black business suit. He pushes the button again. "Send him in, and hold all my calls."

After a brief second, the door opens and a brown-eyed teen with unruly blond hair walks into the office. He wears a simple white dress shirt and black pants. He bows slightly and walks up in front of Seto's desk. "Good afternoon, Mr. Kaiba."

"Wheeler… what are you doing here, mutt?" snaps Seto.

"Applying for the position of personal assistant," says Joey. As an afterthought he adds, "Sir."

"What makes you think I'd hire you?" asks Seto.

"I don't think you would, but I need this job, Mr. Kaiba," says Joey.

"You need this job? Hmph! I expect a great deal from my employees, and since you would be my personal assistant, I would expect you to do everything I say when I say it!" exclaims Seto.

"I can do that!" exclaims Joey.

Seto smirks evilly. "Some of your duties would be simple, fetching things like the mutt you are, but I might have other requirements of you as well."

"I can do anything you could think up, Mr. Kaiba!" exclaims Joey.

Seto stands. "Oh really?"

Joey nods.

"And you would agree to do whatever I told you to do? Without question or complaint?" asks Seto.

"Yes."

"On your knees. Beg me to give you this job," says Seto walking around his desk and glaring into Joey's eyes. He leans against his desk, and he thinks, 'He'll never do it! He has too much pride!'

Joey bends down onto his knees and looks at Seto's feet. "Please, Kaiba… Mr. Kaiba. Please. I'm begging you. I need this job! I'll do anything you say! I won't complain at all, just please! I need this job! Please!"

"Nice, but not enough to convince me."

"What would you have me do to convince you, Mr. Kaiba?" asks Joey.

"Stand up. Strip. Perhaps that will be enough," orders Seto.

Joey stands. His cheeks redden from the command, but he obeys. He pulls his clothing off as quickly as he can and stands completely naked in front of Seto. "Is this what you wanted, Mr. Kaiba?"

"You are being quite obedient. Why? Why do you need this job so much?" asks Seto.

"My sister, Serenity… she's in trouble and I need money to help her. I will do anything to get that money," says Joey.

"Even become my slave?"

"Yes, Mr. Kaiba." Joey nods. "I'm desperate. This job is my only hope of helping her."

"So you need me," says Seto.

"Very much, Kaiba," says Joey, "I'll do anything you want."

"Fine. Another test… What if I told you to bend over and take it in the rear?" asks Seto cruelly.

Joey turns his back to Seto and bends over, bracing himself with the chair as he spreads his legs and awaits the intrusion. 'You'd better appreciate this, Serenity! I'm wiling to sell my body to help you!'

"Close your eyes."

Joey closes his eyes tightly. He gasps as something fairly long and rock hard enters his opening. "What the…?"

"Is something wrong, mutt?" asks Seto.

"No… Mr. Kaiba," says Joey, "There's nothing wrong. Do with me as you wish. I will not complain. I was only surprised."

"I'm sorry, mutt. I can't hire you," says Seto.

Joey's eyes widen as the object is removed from his body.

"You may put your clothes on now, filthy mutt!" exclaims Seto.

Joey turns towards Seto and sees him tapping his letter opener against the palm of his hand. His eyes dart to the long, rounded marble handle, and he realizes that was what had penetrated him.

"You didn't think I'd go around fucking any stray mutt, did you? You probably have rabies!" exclaims Seto.

Joey bites back his desire to retort. He takes a deep breath. "Is there any way that I could convince you to change your mind, Mr. Kaiba?"

Seto squints at Joey. "There's one way, but you have too much pride in yourself to ever do it!"

"Tell me what it is. Whatever it is, Mr. Kaiba, I'll do it! I need this job," says Joey, "Tell me what to do."

"Down on all fours, mutt," says Seto. He smirks when Joey quickly does as commanded. "Tell me how worthless you are, mutt!"

"I'm a worthless mutt," says Joey, "I'm nothing! I'm just a worthless mutt!"

"Who's your master?"

"You are, Mr. Kaiba. You are my master!"

"Whenever we are alone, you are to address me as Master," says Seto, "When we are in public, you will call me Mr. Kaiba. Only during school are you ever to address me as Kaiba." He moves around his desk and opens a drawer. He pulls out a pager and tosses it to the floor in front of Joey. "Keep that with you at all times. You will work for me in the afternoons starting right after school and ending at eight pm, but whenever I page you, you will come and do whatever task I require. I demand complete obedience! If I page you at two in the morning to bring me a cup of coffee, I'd better have it within my hand shortly after!"

"Yes… Master," says Joey.

"Now put your clothes on. Then head down to the second floor for your physical. You start work tomorrow after school," says Seto, "Oh, yes. On weekends, you start at seven am and end at nine pm." He sits down and begins working on his computer.

Joey stands and quickly pulls his clothes on. He lifts the pager and attaches it to his waistband. "Thank you, Master. I'll see you tomorrow."

Seto doesn't make a sound as Joey turns and leaves. He lifts the phone and dials an extension. "Hello. This is Kaiba. I'm sending my new assistant down for his medical evaluation. Make sure he gets the standard exam, a test for STDs, and a test for rabies… Yes, rabies! And be sure you tell him that you're testing him for rabies… Yes… Good day!"

Seto hangs up the phone and laughs. 'I had been thinking of getting a sex toy. I just didn't know I'd be getting one so willing to do whatever I wanted! Having Joey as my sex toy… uh, personal assistant, could be quite fun!'

* * *

"Into the limo, mutt. Work begins now!" exclaims Seto climbing into the back of his black limousine.

Joey climbs into the back of the limo and closes the door. "What do you want me to do?"

"Pour me a drink," says Seto waving his hand towards a small refrigerator.

Joey opens the refrigerator and pulls out a chilled glass. He looks at the various different drinks within the refrigerator. "What would you like?"

"Something sweet," says Seto, "and red."

Joey nods and pulls out a bottle of sparkling strawberry juice. He opens the bottle and fills the glass. He passes the glass to Seto before closing the bottle and replacing it in the refrigerator. He closes the door and sits down beside Seto again. "Anything else?"

"Hmm… what should I have you do?" asks Seto slowly drinking his juice.

Joey looks down at his feet.

"Oh yes… a mutt like you will be needing proper identification. You've already got all your shots, and the vet informed me that you don't have rabies. Now you need a collar and tags," says Seto, "Run to the pet store and get a collar, a blue collar, and have myself listed as your owner, Jo-Jo."

"Must I pay for it out of my own pocket?" asks Joey.

Seto sighs and pulls out his wallet. He slides a credit card from it and passes it to Joey. "For corporate expenses only. If I ever tell you to buy something for me, use that card."

"Yes, Master. I will buy a blue collar. Do you have a preference for the shape of my tags?" asks Joey.

"A heart… so that no matter how I treat you, you'll know I'll never care for you!" exclaims Seto, and with those words, he forces a kiss to Joey's lips.

Joey tenses, but as per his agreement, he doesn't fight against Seto's kiss, and when Seto pries at his lips forcefully with his tongue, the blonde opens his mouth.

Seto plunges into Joey's mouth with his tongue. He explores every crevice of the hot chamber and keeps expecting the inhabiting tongue to take up a fight against him. He pulls away only when he realizes that he will get no fight.

"Was that to your satisfaction, Master?" asks Joey.

'No! It's no fun when you do nothing at all!' Seto sighs. "Quite. I might have to do it again later. Now, run along and fetch your collar, mutt!"

"Yes, Master," says Joey as the car stops at a red light. He climbs quickly from the limo and closes the door. 'I can't believe I let him kiss me! I must really need money to let him use me like this! How could you do this, Serenity? He wants to humiliate me, ridicule me, break my spirit, and then throw me away… or even worse, he wants to make me love him while he continues to despise me!'

Joey hurries on foot to a pet store. He buys the blue collar and heart-shaped dog tag that lists his name as Jo-Jo and his owner as Seto Kaiba. Then he starts towards the office building that houses Kaiba Corp.

BEEP. BEEP. BEEP.

Joey looks at his pager. He quickly finds a payphone and dials the number listed.

_Kaiba._

"You called, Master," says Joey.

_Ah… yes… mutt. You are quick in your response. I like that. On your way back to my office, pick me up some fettuccine al fredo from the restaurant on seventh,_ says Seto.

"Yes, sir," says Joey, "Anything else?"

_I think that will do. Hurry back._

"I will." Joey only hangs up once he hears the click signifying that Seto ended their connection. He runs down the street as quickly as he can to the Italian restaurant. He picks up the food requested by Seto and hurries as fast as he can back to the Kaiba Corp building. He nods to Yukari as he enters Seto's office. "I have brought the food you requested."

"Good," says Seto, "Bring it here, mutt."

Joey carries the bag from the restaurant up to Seto. "I brought you some breadsticks as well, Master."

Seto smiles. "Very good. You are starting to think like my employee, mutt."

Joey closes his eyes. "Yes, Master."

Seto pulls the two items from the bag. 'Hmm… He didn't get anything for himself because I didn't give him permission to.'

"Oh, and I got the collar," says Joey pulling the blue collar from his pants pocket, "I thought you might want to see it before I put it on."

Seto takes the collar and looks at the heart shaped tag dangling from it. He reads the name to himself 'Jo-Jo' before smirking at Joey. "On your knees. Let your master put your pretty new collar on."

"Yes, Master," says Joey kneeling down in front of Seto.

Seto fastens the collar around Joey's neck and pulls the blonde into his lap with a forceful kiss.

Joey submits completely to the kiss.

Seto pushes Joey to the floor. "Mutt…"

Joey nods. "What did I do wrong?"

"When I kiss you, mutt, you will kiss me back!" orders Seto angrily.

"Yes, Master. I'm sorry, Master!"

"You will enjoy everything I do to your body, and you will show me how much you like it! If I kiss you, you will kiss me back!" exclaims Seto, "If I fuck you, you will beg me for more! Is this understood, mutt?"

"Yes, Master," says Joey solemnly.

"Now kiss me, mutt!"

Joey stands up and leans towards Seto. He closes his eyes a moment before his lips make contact with Seto's.

Seto keeps his eyes open as Joey kisses him. He watches the tears roll down Joey's cheeks. He wraps his arms around Joey and pulls him into his lap. He strokes the boy gently to comfort him. 'He's crying. He's kissing me like there's no tomorrow, but he's crying. He's only doing this for money. He doesn't care about me… not like I actually want him to. He just wants my money. He's willing to do so much for money.'

Joey fights against Seto's tongue as he kisses him. He tries not to let his tears fall, but they continue to stream down his face. 'I… I wanted,' he thinks sadly, 'I wanted my first kisses to be with someone I liked, not my worst rival!'

Seto pulls away from Joey's kiss and pulls him tighter to his chest.

Joey rests his head against Seto's shoulder and tries to calm his tears.

Seto rubs Joey's back gently. He softly asks, "Why are you crying?"

"I don't want to do this," says Joey, and as an afterthought he adds, "Master."

"Then why would you let me do this to you?" whispers Seto.

"Because I said I'd do anything for this job, Master. I need it for Serenity," says Joey relaxing in Seto's arms and clinging to his chest, "I will do anything you require of me, whether I want to do it or not, and I will try my best to act like I enjoy it. I just can't control my body. I can't tell it not to be hurt by what we're doing. Please, Master, don't ask me to try."

"I won't ask you, puppy," says Seto moving to gently wipe away Joey's tears, "but I must know… would you have sex with me if I told you to?"

"Yes… yes," chokes out Joey, "That was a part of our arrangement. Whenever you want my body, it is yours, Master. I am yours… your slave… your mutt."

'If he's always crying, this won't be fun,' thinks Seto.

"Master, you should eat before your food gets cold," says Joey.

"Fine. We'll eat," says Seto, "Pass it over."

Joey moves slightly and grabs the Styrofoam container and the paper-wrapped breadsticks. He sets them down on his legs. "Now, do you want me to move, Master?"

"No. We will sit here and eat together," says Seto opening the container that holds the fettuccine al fredo. He lifts a noodle and holds it up towards Joey's mouth. "If you want it, take it."

Joey looks at the noodle hungrily. He opens his mouth and takes the noodle from Seto's fingers.

Seto proceeds to feed himself and Joey.

Joey blushes as Seto places the last noodle into his mouth.

Seto caresses Joey's lips while the blonde eats the noodle.

"Master?"

Seto gives Joey a short kiss on the lips. Then he unwraps the breadsticks and gives one to Joey, taking the other for himself. "Now go sit over there, mutt. I have work to do."

Joey climbs off Seto's lap and heads around the desk to sit in a comfortable chair and eat his breadstick.

Seto eats his breadstick and then watches as Joey eats his and licks his fingers tantalizingly, pulling them into his mouth and sucking on them to get off the last of the parmesan-butter flavor. 'That looks good…'

Joey pulls his fingers from his mouth. He looks at Seto and sees the brunette staring at him.

"Here, mutt," says Seto.

Joey stands and hurries around the desk to Seto's side. "Yes, Master?"

Seto points to a refrigerator embedded in the wall. "Fetch me a soda."

Joey hurries to the refrigerator and opens it. He looks in at the various brands and flavors of soda. He turns towards Seto. "Which one?"

"Bring me your favorite," says Seto.

Joey pulls out a can and lets the door swing shut as he returns to Seto's side and passes the can to him.

"I have no further tasks for you at the moment. You may go home," says Seto opening the can, "I will page you if I need anything else."

"Yes, Master," says Joey. He turns to leave.

"Wait! I want a kiss before you leave," says Seto standing and placing his can on the desk. He turns Joey around and gives the boy a passionate kiss.

Joey fights back within their kiss.

Seto pulls away and smiles. "Very nice, puppy. Now go before I change my mind."

Joey nods and hurries out.

'Why did I call him puppy instead of mutt?' thinks Seto as he brings his attention back to his computer, 'And why did I kiss him like that as he was about to leave? I hadn't planned on it, but I just couldn't let him leave without getting that last kiss in. That kiss was nice. It felt right somehow.'

* * *

The rest of the week runs smoothly for Joey, running various errands for Seto and only having to kiss him before he leaves work for the day.

Early Saturday morning, Joey arrives at the Kaiba mansion for work, and the maid leads him to Seto's home office. He knocks gently on the door.

"What do you want?" snaps Seto from somewhere on the other side of the door.

"Joey Wheeler, reporting for work, Master," says Joey opening the door a crack.

"Come in, mutt!" exclaims Seto.

Joey opens the door the rest of the way and walks into the large office. He closes the door and approaches the desk where Seto sits. "How long have you been working, Master?"

"Since two this morning. I couldn't sleep," says Seto holding out a paper to Joey, "Here is your work order for today, mutt. Once you've finished it, you can go home. Inform your family that I will be having dinner with you all tomorrow night."

"Yes, Master," says Joey taking the paper and reading over the list. He folds it and sticks it in his pocket. "Is there anything you need before I start?"

Seto sighs. His eyes dart to an open doorway that reveals his bedroom. He turns his monitor off and stands. "No… I'm going to try to get some sleep. Come check on me later."

"I could sing you to sleep," says Joey with a smile as Seto walks into his bedroom.

"No… just go. You have work to do," says Seto, "Obey your master, mutt."

"Yes, Master," says Joey heading out.

Seto lies down on his bed. 'I'm glad he finally left! I didn't want him to know that I couldn't sleep last night because I had a dream of him! It started out nice enough… with us kissing while we undressed. Then he started to eat me, and it felt good to have his lips and tongue on my cock. But my dream turned weird. Just before I would have come in his mouth, he stopped. I ordered him to continue but he rolled me over and penetrated me. I should have been pounding into him, not the other way around! My arousal was painful, and then he grabbed me. He used his hands to send me over the edge while he released into me.'

Seto rolls onto his stomach and closes his eyes as he continues to think. 'I woke up with a hard on. The cold shower didn't help. It just made me freezing cold, so I had to give myself a hand job and think about how good it felt in my dream when Joey was sucking on my head. I would have called him to come over to receive his punishment for my dream, but I didn't want to risk him trying to make the dream come true! He doesn't get the pleasure of penetrating me!'

Seto lies in bed, tossing and turning for over an hour as he tries to get to sleep.

Joey walks into the bedroom just as Seto bolts upright.

"Dammit!" exclaims Seto.

"Master?" asks Joey, "Is something wrong?"

Seto climbs out of bed. He looks at Joey. "Take off your clothes, mutt! You're sleeping with me!"

Joey swallows hard and blushes, but he starts to pull his clothing off.

Seto quickly pulls his clothing off as he watches Joey undress. He stops when all he's wearing are his maroon colored boxers.

Joey removes his pants and reaches for his boxers.

"That's enough. I'm not planning on sex right now," says Seto climbing into bed, "Come, mutt."

Joey climbs into the large, comfortable bed and cuddles up against Seto. "Would you like me to sing you to sleep now?"

"Good night kiss," whispers Seto.

Joey obeys and gives Seto a long and passionate kiss.

Seto rubs his fingertips up and down Joey's sides. He feels Joey jerk slightly.

Joey pulls out of the kiss laughing. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry! That tickles, Master!"

"Oh? It tickles?" asks Seto stroking Joey's side again.

Joey laughs even harder. "Please…"

"More?" Seto moves to kiss Joey's side and tickles him with his tongue. 'Now this kind of torture I like. No tears. This is fun… and sweet. He tastes like strawberry sauce!'

"Master!"

Seto smirks as he licks all the way up Joey's ticklish side and moves his tongue over a soft nipple. He relaxes against Joey with his head on the blonde boy's chest. "Hold me and sing me to sleep, Joey."

Joey wraps his arms around Seto and slowly begins to sing a soft ballad.

Seto closes his eyes and falls asleep in Joey's arms.

Joey continues to sing until sleep finds him as well.

* * *

"Master, wake up. It's time for lunch," whispers Joey blowing his breath into Seto's ear.

Seto yawns as he opens his eyes. He feels the body beneath him. "Where am I?"

"In bed… you've been asleep for hours," says Joey as Seto sits up beside him, "The cook brought lunch up for us."

Seto yawns again. "I'm too tired for lunch."

"If you don't wake up now, you won't be able to sleep tonight, Master," says Joey. His stomach growls hungrily.

"Alright. We'll eat," says Seto leaning against the headboard, "What did she bring?"

Joey gets the plates and passes one to Seto. "I was hoping you could tell me."

Seto chuckles. "You don't want to know, but it's good."

Joey smiles.

The two boys sit side by side and eat their lunches.

Seto climbs from bed with his empty plate. He stretches. "I'm going back to work. You should too once you're finished."

"Yes, Master," says Joey.

Seto places his plate on the nightstand and starts to dress again. He heads into his office while Joey finishes eating.

Joey gets dressed and heads off to do the now seemingly impossible list of tasks appointed to him. He only manages to get a third of the list done before being paged to join Seto and his little brother, Mokuba, at the dinner table.

"So how do you like working for Seto?" asks Mokuba tearing into his pasta.

Joey takes a drink of his juice before answering. He sees Seto's raised eyebrow. "Well, he's very strict and demanding, but I can understand all that. He's a perfectionist in everything that he does from schoolwork to Kaiba Corp, so he expects perfection from everyone around him. I'm trying to please him."

"So do you think you could convince him to spend a little time with me tomorrow?" asks Mokuba.

"I'll see what I can do," says Joey smiling.

"Great! Convince him to take me to the arcade for dinner! We can have pizza there!" exclaims Mokuba.

Joey turns his eyes to Seto.

"We already have plans for dinner, Mokuba. We're having dinner at Joey's house with his family," says Seto.

Mokuba's eyes light up. "Really?"

Seto nods.

"Great!" exclaims Mokuba smiling.

"If he doesn't mind," says Joey turning his eyes from Seto to Mokuba, "we could have pizza at my place, and we have some video games you could play."

"Can we, Seto?" asks Mokuba.

"Pizza will be fine for dinner, mutt," says Seto.

Joey nods and starts to eat. "There's nothing you're allergic to, is there?"

"Seto's allergic to mushrooms, but I'm okay with everything!" exclaims Mokuba.

"Okay, great!" exclaims Joey smiling, "I'll make sure Serenity doesn't put any mushrooms on the pizza then."

"You live with Serenity now?" asks Mokuba.

Joey nods while he eats his food. He grins to himself at his amount of self-control. Normally, he'd have just shoveled all the food into his mouth, but today he's using proper dining etiquette.

"And your dad?" Mokuba places a large forkful of pasta into his mouth.

Joey shakes his head. "Just Serenity and Tristan live with me."

"Tristan? And you leave him alone with your sister?" Seto's eyes widen.

"Why not?" Joey sighs.

Just as Seto's about to press the issue, Mokuba changes the subject.

"What's Mai think of you working for Seto?" The boy smiles as he eats.

"Mai? Oh… Mai and I quit dating last month… on rather bad terms," says Joey, "She wouldn't care unless… well she might care a little if he killed me, but other than that she doesn't care about me anymore."

"No girlfriend? Hmm… Maybe you could take Seto out to pick up chicks some time," says Mokuba.

"Mokuba!" Joey glances at Seto to see if it's acceptable for him to use the younger Kaiba's first name.

Seto nods briskly.

"Oh, come on, Joey! He needs to be laid! He's way too stressed!" exclaims Mokuba.

"Mokuba!" Seto glares at his brother.

"It's true, Seto! You are way too stressed! Look at everything you do! You really do need some form of release!" exclaims Mokuba, "And sex just seems to be the best choice!"

"Mokuba! Take your food and go to your room!" exclaims Seto angrily.

"See! That's what I mean! You are too stressed!" exclaims Mokuba standing up. He takes his plate and his glass and storms out of the dining room.

Joey eats in silence for a moment and watches Seto stabbing his pasta with his fork. He whispers, "Master?"

"What?" snaps Seto.

Joey cringes at the malice in Seto's voice.

Seto takes a deep breath to calm himself. "What is it, mutt?"

"I was just wondering, Master. Is it true what Mokuba said? Are you really stressed?" asks Joey quietly, "Do you need to be laid?"

"Are you offering?" asks Seto calmly.

"Whatever services you require of me, I will, of course, perform," says Joey shaking nervously.

"We'll discuss it up in my room after we finish," says Seto taking a bite of food.

Joey and Seto finish eating in silence and polish off the bottle of juice. Then they head up to Seto's room.

"Lock the door, mutt," says Seto starting to pull off his shirt.

Joey quickly locks the door. He turns to look at Seto removing his house slippers and socks. "Should I undress too?"

"Keep your clothes on, mutt. I'm not going to take you tonight," says Seto dropping his pants and boxers.

"Then what do you wish me to do?" asks Joey looking up and down Seto's body nervously. His eyes fall on the brunette's cock, and he licks his lips subconsciously.

"I am too stressed. Mokuba's right. I do need to be laid," says Seto lying down in the center of his bed, "And you are going to help me with that! You've jerked off before, haven't you?"

Joey blushes and nods. He crawls onto the bed so he's straddling Seto's legs. He slowly reaches out his hands and wraps them around Seto's length.

Seto closes his eyes and relaxes under Joey's touch.

Joey feels himself harden as he pumps Seto. For a moment he thinks of taking one of his hands away to rub himself through his pants, but the second his hand releases, Seto's eyes shoot open.

"What are you doing, mutt?" snaps Seto.

'Think quick, Joey!' Joey smirks. "Well, Master… you don't appear to be enjoying this, so I thought I'd try a different approach. Stop me if I'm out of line…"

"What are you planning, mutt?" asks Seto with wide, almost fearful eyes.

Joey smiles as he quickly lowers his mouth onto Seto's throbbing member keeping one hand at the base where his mouth can't reach.

A moan escapes Seto's mouth as he feels the wet heat envelop him. His hands snake up into the blonde hair as he tries to force the head further onto him. When that fails, he tries to thrust up, but Joey moves away from him.

"Now, now. None of that. If I end up choking, I can't pleasure you," says Joey, "So behave."

Seto closes his eyes and moans as Joey returns to the task of kissing and sucking the hard erection.

Joey slides his free hand down to rub his own erection through his pants. He tries to work them both with a fast rhythm, and he has to use the hand not pleasuring himself to force Seto's hips to quit thrusting.

"Puppy," moans Seto clenching the other boy's hair tightly. He releases into the mouth still trying to satisfy him.

Joey sucks up the fluid until he hits his own release. "Yes!"

Seto opens his eyes and looks at the other's position over him.

Joey's mouth is still poised over Seto's cock, left hand pressed firmly on one hip, Seto's two hands messing up his soft but unruly locks, and his right hand clenching his clothed erection. He gives Seto a half-lidded gaze.

Seto also notices the obvious signs of Joey's release staining his pants. "You were jerking off!"

Joey gives Seto's cock one last tantalizing lick before covering Seto's nude body with his own clothed one. "I'm sorry, Master, but you looked like you were enjoying yourself so much. I couldn't resist the temptation."

Seto wraps his arms around Joey's back.

"Um… Master?" whispers Joey into Seto's ear.

"Yes, puppy?"

"I had never done… um… did I satis… uh… well, did you enjoy that?" whispers Joey turning bright red.

"Yes, puppy. That was just what I needed," whispers Seto, "Thank you."

"That's why I'm here, Master," says Joey.

"How much of your work have you finished?" asks Seto with a content sigh.

Joey sighs. He grumbles, "Maybe a third…"

"A third?" Seto raises an eyebrow.

"I'm sorry, but stopping to help you with these special duties has been setting me back from the list you gave me," says Joey, "I'm sorry, Master."

"You'd best get back to work then. You can leave at ten whether you are finished or not," says Seto pushing Joey off him. He climbs from the bed and saunters towards his bathroom. "Now I have to wash your dog drool off me!"

"I'm sorry, Master! I thought it would have been better than the task you requested!" exclaims Joey hanging his head as he climbs from the bed.

Seto flashes a genuine smile at Joey when he isn't looking. 'And it was, my little puppy,' he thinks, 'It was so wonderful I can't even think of anything else!'

"You should have told me I was out of line, Master."

"You were riding the line, but you didn't cross it," says Seto entering his bathroom, "Now, go to work…"

"Yes, Master." Joey hurries out to continue his work.

'He seemed to enjoy it himself,' thinks Seto stepping into a warm shower, 'I wonder if he's gay. Maybe I'll ask him tomorrow.'


	2. Chapter 2

A Puppy to Play With

A Puppy to Play With

By

Hideki LaShae

Joey hides his yawn as he steps into Seto's study shortly after ten that night. He smiles when he sees Seto leaning back in his chair with his eyes closed. He walks up quietly and places a light kiss on the top of his boss's brown haired head. He whispers, "Good night, Master."

"You call that a good night kiss?" asks Seto opening his eyes.

Joey falls backwards onto his butt with a frightened scream.

Seto chuckles.

"I thought you were asleep!" exclaims Joey.

"I was… until you kissed me," says Seto, "I'm a very light sleeper and anything can wake me."

"I'm sorry," says Joey, "It's after ten, Master. You said I could go home."

"So I did," says Seto, "Why are you still here?"

"I was just coming for our usual good night," says Joey blushing, "I thought you might be upset if we missed it."

Seto smirks. "Well, then. I'm waiting!"

"Keep your eyes open, please," whispers Joey leaning in close to Seto. He stares into the bright blue eyes as his lips lock with Seto's. He starts out forcing his tongue into Seto's mouth and fighting fiercely for control of the kiss.  
Seto watches the soft brown eyes as Joey's tongue backs down from the fight and invites his own tongue to take control. He gladly pushes his tongue into the other mouth and starts to explore. He can't help but think, 'He's not crying this time. This is the first time he hasn't cried when we kissed like this. He tastes delicious! I could get used to this. It's quite enjoyable!'

Joey sucks lightly on Seto's tongue and tastes the other. He pulls away slowly and gasps for breath. He smiles. "Should I go home now?"

For a moment, Seto's mind races as he contemplates his next move. 'Should I let my puppy go, or do I order him to stay tonight so I can fuck him senseless?'

"Master?"

"Go on home and be sure to tell Serenity that Mokuba and I will be dining there tomorrow night," says Seto.

"Yes, Master," says Joey giving Seto a chaste kiss on the lips before hurrying out.

Seto smiles. 'He kissed me! Without being asked or ordered… He kissed me! He's either starting to understand me or he's starting to like me…'

* * *

The next day runs smoothly for both Seto and Joey. Seto finishes the stack of paperwork he had to do, and Joey completes the list of chores from the previous day.

Mokuba drags Joey into Seto's study. "Seto! Joey's finished his work, and I'm getting bored! Can we go over to his place for dinner? I could play with Serenity!"

Seto sighs. "Well… I have finished my work for now, so we can leave."

Joey keeps his gaze away from Seto.

"Why so silent, mutt?" asks Seto.

"I… have nothing to say," whispers Joey.

"Mokuba, go on down to the car and start the engine. We'll be down in just a minute," says Seto.

Mokuba's eyes light up, and he runs from the room.

"Is something wrong, puppy?" asks Seto with a raised eyebrow, "You always have something to say."

"Nothing is wrong, Master," says Joey still avoiding Seto's eyes.

Seto lifts Joey's chin.

Joey quickly kisses Seto's lips and moves to the doorway. "Mokuba's waiting."

Seto follows Joey out, but he soon takes the lead and guides his employee out to the garage where Mokuba sits behind the wheel of a midnight black corvette.

Mokuba climbs into the back seat so Joey and Seto can get in the front.

"Where do you live, mutt?" asks Seto driving down the long driveway.

"Cheapside," says Joey staring at the dash in front of him.

"Why do you live in Cheapside with Tristan and Serenity?" asks Mokuba.

Seto hikes an eyebrow and glances at Joey.

Joey cringes from the looks he gets from both brothers. "Can I answer that after we get there? I'd like Serenity to help me explain it."

"Why?" asks Mokuba.

"Let it go, Mokuba. Joey can answer all our questions over dinner," says Seto.

Joey looks up at Seto with a grateful smile.

Seto drives through Domino City's main residential district and crosses the railroad tracks into a rundown area of apartment complexes that probably have more rats than any other occupants. "Mutt?"

"Um… left at the light. Then four blocks before you turn right," says Joey.

Seto follows the directions.

"Take this alley and go slow," says Joey.

Seto silently turns his car into the alley.

"Parking spot's on the other side of the dumpster," says Joey.

Seto parks, and Joey quickly climbs out.

"How can you live here?" asks Mokuba climbing out after Seto.

Joey shrugs. "No choice really. Come on!"

"What happened to make you this way, Joey?" asks Seto as they all head up a fire escape to the third floor.

They enter a long hallway, and Joey pulls out his key as he stops in front of a door. He unlocks it and enters.

Seto and Mokuba follow Joey into the shabby apartment, adorned mostly by milk-crate furniture.

"Serenity? Tristan?" calls Joey.

"Hey, Joey!" exclaims Tristan coming out of one of the doors leading out of the living room, "We were wondering when you'd show up!"

"Where is she?" asks Joey.

"Resting right now," says Tristan, "She's not doing any better."

"Big brother?" asks Serenity stepping out of the same room Tristan had come from. She wears a long, loose nightgown with a knitted shawl wrapped around her shoulders.

"Serenity! You should be in bed!" exclaims Joey.

Serenity smiles. "I'm okay."

"Would you like to explain what's going on now, Joey?" asks Seto.

"We live here because this place was all we could afford," says Joey moving to wrap an arm around his sister and look at their guests.

"Should we start dinner? The pizzas just need to be put into the oven," says Serenity.

"That can wait. I'd like some answers," says Seto glaring at them, "Why aren't you still living with your parents?"

"We got kicked out," says Tristan.

"Why?" asks Mokuba.

"It's my fault," says Serenity rubbing her hand over her abdomen.

Seto's eyes widen when he sees the slight bulge.

"I got pregnant. I wanted to at least have my child… even if I couldn't keep it," says Serenity, "but Mom threw me out."

"When my parents found out I had gotten Serenity pregnant, they kicked me out," says Tristan, "I'm trying to do good. We both have jobs…"

"Joey?" asks Mokuba, "What about you?"

"I moved here with them so I could help out too," says Joey looking at Seto, "That's why I was so desperate for you to hire me. I needed your medical coverage for Serenity and the baby."

Seto nods. "Now you can start dinner."

"Four hundred… right, Serenity?" asks Tristan heading for the door to the kitchen.

"Yes, Tristan," says Serenity before he ducks into the kitchen, "Mokuba, would you like to play a game? Joey did manage to bring his TV and game system."

"Can you play with me?" asks Mokuba.

Serenity nods. She moves to sit on a padded crate.

Seto moves over to Joey. He hisses angrily, "Why didn't you tell me about this?"

"Pride, Master," whispers Joey, "Pride."

"Give me a tour," says Seto.

Joey nods and shows Seto the kitchen where Tristan places a homemade pizza into the oven.

Seto snoops around for a few minutes to find the cabinets pretty bare. He then follows Joey into the other room. He sees the adjacent bathroom and the broken-down bed. "Three rooms? That's it."

"It's all we could afford," says Joey hanging his head in shame.

"It's nothing to be ashamed of, puppy," says Seto.

Joey absentmindedly starts fiddling with the heart-shaped dog tag attached to the collar about his neck.

"So you're willing to do anything I ask just so you can support your sister…"

"Yes, Master," says Joey.

"Then my next order is for the three of you to be ready to move out of here tomorrow after school," says Seto.

"Where will we live?" asks Joey.

"Anywhere but here. I respect what you're doing. I would do the same if it were Mokuba in trouble, so I'll provide a place for you all to stay," says Seto, "Let me handle it."

Joey quickly pulls Seto into an open-mouth kiss. He rests his blond head against the taller boy's shoulder. "Thank you, Master. Thank you."

"Why didn't you tell me what was going on earlier?" whispers Seto wrapping his arms around Joey.

"I told you. Pride."

"Then I'm going to have to break that pride of yours."

Joey nods against Seto's chest.

"Let's go back out," says Seto.

Joey steps out of Seto's arms and walks back into the living room, and Seto follows one step behind.

"Aw man! I can't believe you won!" exclaims Mokuba pouting slightly, "Rematch?"

"Sure, Mokuba," says Serenity.

"You're losing, Mokuba?" asks Seto.

"It's a racing game," says Mokuba, "and I'm still finding out what power boosts and stunts I have to do. I'll beat her this time!"

"Hey, Tristan! Did you get locked in the kitchen or something?" asks Joey heading into the kitchen.

"Serenity… Joey tells me you also have a job," says Seto sitting down on a crate.

"I'm a waitress at the café down the street. I make enough to put some food on the table, and the owner's nice. He gives me the leftovers from the daily special to bring home," says Serenity crashing her motorcycle, "Oh! Joey wouldn't want me talking about this!"

"But I'm his boss, and I want you to," says Seto as Serenity resets so she can continue the race where she had crashed.

"I work at the café and buy our food. I also do most of our cooking here… when I feel well," says Serenity, "Tristan has been paying the rent and bills here. Rent's cheap since the place is a dump. Tristan has a job fixing motorcycles and dirt bikes. Joey has been paying my medical bills. I'm glad that your medical coverage plan counts me even though I'm his sister. Then when he gets his paycheck we'll be able to use it for something else."

"He's trying really hard to give you a decent life, isn't he?" asks Seto. He turns his eyes to the blond who just appeared in the kitchen doorway looking beet red.

"Yes… Joey and Tristan are both doing their best," says Serenity, "Thank you for giving my brother a job, Mr. Kaiba."

"Ha! I win!" exclaims Mokuba.

"Um… um… um…" Joey stammers.

Tristan pushes Joey out of the kitchen and onto the floor. "Sorry, Joey. Pizza's done!"

"Great!" exclaims Mokuba shutting everything down.

Everyone is quiet through dinner as they eat pizza off paper plates and drink pop from plastic cups. They split two pizzas before Mokuba and Serenity return to playing their game.

"Don't get too involved, Mokuba. We'll be leaving soon," says Seto.

"Okay," says Mokuba sadly.

After an hour of play and light conversation, Seto and Mokuba leave and head home, both thankful that their car wasn't stripped for parts while they were gone.

* * *

Seto wakes up in a cold sweat. "Damn that puppy and his talented mouth!"

After a few minutes of tossing and turning Seto gets out of bed and lifts his cell phone. He quickly pages the beeper he gave Joey. He then heads into the bathroom with his phone so that he can take a cold shower to get rid of the hard on his erotic dream gave him.

Seto's almost completely unclothed when his phone rings. "Yes?"

_You called, Master,_ comes Joey's groggy voice.

"Come over here now. Don't bother changing, you'll be undressing as soon as you arrive," says Seto smirking.

_Yes, Master. I'm on my way. Would you like me to bring anything?_

"Hmm… yes. Stop by and pick up some lubricant. I don't want to damage you too much when I take you," says Seto, "If I did, I wouldn't be able to take you for awhile."

_O-okay… I w-will get it and be right t-there,_ says Joey gulping loudly.

"See you then," says Seto hanging up. He sets the phone down, drops his black boxers, and steps into the shower. He turns on the cold water and shivers as it passes over him. He sighs when he realizes the water isn't helping his arousal. He dries himself off and puts on his bathrobe. He heads downstairs to wait for Joey, and he doesn't wait long.

Joey stands nervously in his coat and pajama pants holding a plastic bag. "I'm here, Master."

"Come on, puppy," says Seto leading Joey up the stairs to his room and locking the door behind them.

"Should I undress now?" asks Joey.

"Yes," says Seto.

Joey passes the bag to Seto and removes his coat. He kicks off his shoes and pulls off his pajama pants to stand completely nude before Seto. "How would you like me?"

"Still willing to have sex with me?" asks Seto.

"I told you already. Anything you want, but if I could make one request," says Joey blushing, "I'm still a virgin, so I would appreciate it if you wouldn't be too rough with me."

Seto blinks at Joey incomprehensively. "You're going to let me have your virginity? I never thought that you were still a virgin!"

"I was saving it for someone I loved," says Joey blushing even redder.

Seto moves up to his bed with an annoyed groan and drops the bag in a drawer of his nightstand. He drops his robe and climbs into bed. "Then you can keep your virginity a little while longer. If I took you tonight, you wouldn't be able to walk tomorrow."

Joey's eyes move across Seto's body and land on his erection. "Would you like me to help you?"

"Hands only. Your mouth will be otherwise occupied," says Seto.

Joey lies down beside Seto and kisses him fiercely as his hand encases the hard cock.

Seto wraps his fingers around Joey's length, and he squeezes lightly.

Joey pulls out of he kiss with a gasp. He looks at the brunet with wide eyes.

"Come with me," says Seto quietly.

Joey nods and kisses Seto again as both boys begin to pump the other. They moan into their kiss as they spill their seed over each other.

"Thank you," says Seto releasing his hold on Joey.

Joey cuddles up against Seto. "Now what, Master?"

"Now we sleep, puppy," says Seto wrapping his arms around Joey.

Joey rests his head on Seto's shoulder and closes his eyes to let sleep claim him.

"I want you to love me, Joey," whispers Seto before closing his eyes.

* * *

Joey wakes up in the morning to find himself alone in bed. He climbs out of bed and heads into the bathroom where he nearly slams into a dripping wet, naked Seto Kaiba. "I… I'm sorry! I didn't know you were in here!"

"Take a shower, mutt! You're a mess!" exclaims Seto.

Joey blushes. "I know. It's all because of last night… That was nice by the way. It felt good."

"That's the point," says Seto smirking, "but it's nice to know that puppy likes it when Master rubs him." He reaches his hand down to quickly grab and stroke Joey's rapidly responding cock. He moves to grab a towel and wraps it around his waist before he heads back into his bedroom, leaving his now aroused employee standing in his bathroom.

Joey sets out a towel before he quickly jumps into the shower to clean himself and relieve the pressure in his groin. He emerges from the slightly warm water not too many minutes later and dries himself off. He wraps the towel around his waist and walks back into the bedroom. "I should probably go home and change for school."

"There's no time," says Seto finishing buttoning his uniform shirt, "You can wear this uniform." He indicates one of his spare uniforms folded neatly on his bed.

"Thank you, Master," says Joey moving to start getting dressed. "May I ask a question, Master?"

"What is it?" asks Seto watching as Joey drops his towel and pulls the pants on.

"Make that two questions," says Joey fastening the pants, "Could I borrow a belt? This is a little loose, and I don't want it to fall off."

"Really? I wouldn't mind if it did," says Seto smirking.

Joey blushes. "Please, Master."

"Fine!" exclaims Seto getting a belt from his closet and tossing it to Joey, "But you're showing me that cute ass later!"

"Anytime as long as no one else is around," says Joey blushing even redder.

"Next question?"

Joey puts the belt on and pulls on the shirt, starting to button it as he turns to ask Seto the question. "Why are you doing this for me? I mean… you didn't have to give me this job. The way we always fight, I wouldn't have blamed you for throwing me out on the street. And now, you've decided to help my little family move into a better place. Then there was last night… I was willing to give myself to you, but you didn't take me. I would just like to know why you are doing all this for me, Master."

"Just consider it a charity case," says Seto, "Now we need to get to school."

Joey pulls on his socks that Seto had laid out for him, and he puts on his shoes. "I'm ready."

"Right after school, we'll pick up all your possessions and take them to your new home," says Seto.

Joey nods as he follows Seto down to the limo.

* * *

Joey and Tristan take their belongings and put them in the trunk of Seto's limo while the blue-eyed CEO helps Serenity down the fire escape and into the limo.

Joey and Tristan climb into the limo as soon as everything's in the trunk and it's closed.

"Where will we be living now, Mr. Kaiba?" asks Serenity as Tristan wraps his arms around her.

"Kaiba Mansion," says Seto as the limo starts to move.

"What?" asks Tristan with wide eyes.

"I'm not paying for an apartment and furniture for you!" exclaims Seto, "So you will just have to live with me in my home."

"Thank you, Mr. Kaiba," says Tristan.

"Thank you very much for all you have done for us," says Serenity.

Joey sits silently beside Seto and fidgets with the cuffs of his uniform shirt.

"No words of thanks from you, mutt? I could get you a doghouse!" exclaims Seto.

Joey leans closer to Seto and whispers into his ear, "The only way I can think of to thank you would be to kiss you, but Tristan and Serenity don't know about any of the things you've had me do. And I didn't think you'd want them to find out like this. So it might be best if my thanks wait until we're alone."

Seto nods, and Joey sits back away from him.

Serenity looks back and forth between her brother and his employer. "Is there something going on between you two?"

Joey's eyes widen.

"What do you mean?" asks Seto as his eyes narrow.

"Um… Joey?" whispers Serenity gulping.

Joey blushes. "She's asking if we have a crush on each other. You see, Mr. Kaiba, Serenity and Tristan are my only friends who know I'm gay. Yugi suspects it, but I haven't confirmed it for the little guy."

"Really, mutt? You're gay?" asks Seto raising an eyebrow, "And do you have a crush on me?"

"Well… um…" Joey takes a deep breath and quickly presses his lips to Seto's, but instead of the long kiss he craves, he ends it abruptly and turns bright red. "Maybe just a little one!"

Seto's cheeks redden, and he quickly looks away from everyone.

"So… Mr. Kaiba, do you have a crush on my brother?" asks Serenity.

Tristan smiles and gives Joey a thumbs-up causing the blond to redden even more.

"I am not gay!" snaps Seto.

Joey's shoulders slump, and he hangs his head. "So… how far are we from the mansion?"

Tristan looks out the window. "Just down the street. I can see it from here."

"Once we arrive, you and I will have a private conversation about that kiss, mutt!" exclaims Seto.

"Yes, sir," says Joey.

Within moments, the limo stops in front of the mansion, and Seto pushes Joey out.

Mokuba runs out of the mansion as Seto climbs out of the limo. "Big brother!"

"Mokuba," says Seto patting his brother's back after the younger Kaiba hugs him, "Would you show Serenity and Tristan to their room and the nursery? Joey and I have something important to discuss!"

"Sure, Seto!" exclaims Mokuba.

Seto grabs Joey's arm as Tristan and Serenity get out of the limo. He drags the blond into the mansion and up to his bedroom. He shoves him roughly onto the bed and straddles his waist. "I thought we would never be alone!"

"Master?"

"How dare your sister ask if I have a crush on you? My sexual preference is none of her business!" Seto forces a kiss to Joey's lips. He glares angrily at the blond after being pushed slightly away.

"But it is my business. I do have a crush on you… always have… and my feelings are only growing stronger with every moment I spend with you," says Joey, "If you could never care for me… if you are just toying with me and my emotions, I deserve to know. I won't try to stop you from doing anything you want, I just want to know."

"I… am gay, but I doubt I could ever love a filthy mutt like you! It's so much fun toying with you!" exclaims Seto smirking, "You make it so easy!" He forces Joey into a kiss, but this time he gets away with the long, passionate kiss.

Joey thrusts his hips up into Seto's as his hands pull the taller boy closer to him. He whispers, "Come with me."

Seto starts grinding his groin into Joey's, causing a wonderful friction between them. He smirks. "You are a horny mutt!"

"Takes one to know one," whispers Joey.

"I could always stop and leave you like this," says Seto grinding painfully into Joey's erection.

"Please don't," moans Joey clenching his eyes closed, "Take me, Master! Please, take me!"

Seto's eyes widen at Joey's words, and he starts thrusting his hips into Joey's with a steady but gentle rhythm. "You don't mean that, puppy. You wanted to wait for love."

Joey whimpers like a puppy. "I do…"

"I won't take you tonight…"

"I do mean it. I want you to take me," whispers Joey before pulling Seto into a heated kiss, "I do want to wait for love, but I care for you so much. I could love you."

"Once you give yourself to me freely, I will take you mercilessly whenever I have a need for physical release. I will order you to give yourself to me. You will become my private prostitute," says Seto.

Joey moans as his body releases his seed and stains his pants.

"Oh, Joey!" exclaims Seto as a wave of pleasure rushes over him with his own release. He collapses onto Joey's chest. Then he begins his rant again, "I will rape you, and I will hurt you after you decide to give yourself to me, and I will force you to beg me for more of that treatment! Do you really want to go through all that?"

"For you… anything!" exclaims Joey smiling.

Seto pushes himself off Joey. He glares at the blond as he stands beside the bed. "Get out of my clothes!"

Joey gets off the bed and sheds the layer of clothing as quickly as he can to stand nude and still sexually aroused before Seto.

"You do have a fine body. I'd be honored to take it," says Seto with a smile, "when you're ready to give it to me for the right reasons. Change into something from my closet then go to your room. It's right next-door. You'll recognize the nameplate! I'm going to take a shower and head to work. I'll page you if I need anything."

Joey nods as Seto heads into the shower. He changes into a pair of jeans and turtleneck from the closet and heads from the room. He sees a gold plate screwed into the door with one word 'Mutt' engraved into it. He opens the door and steps into his new room, gasping at the simplistic beauty of it all.

Directly in front of him sits a Queen-sized bed with nightstands on both sides. A large writing desk faces the window. The rest of the room is vacant, but it's beautiful to Joey.

Joey sets his pager on the nightstand and lies down on the bed. He relaxes into the mattress and falls asleep. He doesn't even realize that he doesn't see Seto again until he walks into the classroom with Tristan and Yugi the next morning to see Seto's vacant desk.

For the next three days, Joey doesn't see Seto at all, and he gets no instructions for work to do. So he helps Mokuba with his homework and plays games with the boy.

"Hey, Mokuba, have you heard from Seto?" asks Joey late Friday evening as he once again loses to Mokuba.

Mokuba sighs. "He's been working too much recently. He needs to relax, but the deal he's working on could mean thousands of new jobs by the end of the year. I don't think he's even left his office since the negotiations began! I think he's sleeping there."

"Do you think I could bum a ride to his office?" asks Joey, "I'll try to get him to relax."

"Take the limo," says Mokuba smiling, "And bring Seto home!"

Joey smiles. "I'll try to talk him into coming home, but I can't guarantee that he'll come with me."

"He's so stubborn," says Mokuba.

"Yeah," says Joey heading out of the room. He mumbles to himself, "That's why I love him."

A mere half-hour later, Joey enters the elevator and starts to head up to Seto's office. He relaxes as he waits for the doors to open, and when they do he hurries towards Seto's office. He knocks on the door.

"Dammit, enter!" snaps Seto from within the room.

Joey opens the door and steps inside, closing it firmly behind him. He glances around to see if the room's empty, and he smiles when all he sees is Seto's back as the brunet stares out the window into the darkened sky. "I've come to see if there was anything you needed, Master."

Seto spins around with wide eyes. "Mutt?"

Joey smiles. "How did your meeting go?"

"It's on hold until Monday. They just left an hour go," says Seto with a sigh, "I was trying to get some more information to take to our next meeting."

"I've missed seeing you."

Seto opens his mouth to speak, but no words come out.

Joey moves quickly to Seto's side and pulls him into a long kiss. He pulls out and whispers, "I love you, Seto Kaiba, my master. I don't care if you are just using me. Please pretend you love me. Take me now. Please make love to me."

"I don't have any lubricant," says Seto, "It's still in my nightstand at home."

Joey pulls a bottle from his jacket pocket and sets it on the desk. "I hope you are not mad, but I went into your room for this bottle. There is still a bottle in your nightstand."

Seto lifts the bottle and looks it over.

"Will you please take me, Master?" asks Joey.

"Of course I will," says Seto, "I could never refuse you."

Joey steps away from Seto and lets his jacket drop to the floor.

"Let me undress you, puppy," says Seto stepping closer and kissing Joey.

Joey's hand moves to Seto's clothing and he quickly starts to remove the offending fabric that keeps him away from the hot flesh he craves.

Seto works on freeing the blond from his clothing while continuing to kiss him hungrily. He pulls away from the soft lips and kisses his way down the exposed chest as his hands start on the button and zipper of the pants hiding his true goal.

Joey moans as Seto pulls his pants and boxers down. He allows Seto to move his body to finish removing the clothing and his shoes.

Seto stands back and kicks off his shoes. He quickly pulls off his socks and removes the dress pants from his long, lean legs.

Joey smiles. "A thong? Honestly, were you planning on being laid tonight?"

"I always wear a thong beneath my suit. That way there's no unsightly line from my underwear," says Seto chuckling. He steps up to the naked blond. "How do you want to do this?"

"What do you mean?" asks Joey before kissing Seto and removing the thong, letting it fall around Seto's ankles.

"Do you want to take me or do I take you?"

"I only want to take you if you honestly love me," says Joey, "I want you to take me."

Seto steps out of the fabric of his thong with a nod. "Should we move to the couch?"

Joey shakes his head. "The desk will be fine."

Seto quickly gathers up all the papers from his desk and moves them away. When he turns towards Joey again, he sees his soon-to-be lover leaning into the desk with his legs spread apart. "Anxious?"

"Take me now," says Joey.

Seto steps up and presses his chest against Joey's back. He takes the bottle of lubricant from his desk and applies it to three of his fingers.

"Give me the pain so I can accept the pleasure," says Joey. He gasps as a single finger presses into him.

Seto quickly and thoroughly prepares Joey's body. He starts kissing the other's neck while rubbing the lubricant over his erection.

"I love you, Seto," whispers Joey. He yelps loudly in pain as Seto presses his cock into the virgin entrance.

Seto waits for some signal from Joey. After awhile, he wonders if he waits in vain. "Joey? Puppy?"

"It hurts so much, Master," says Joey wincing.

"You aren't ready for this," says Seto starting to pull out.

"Yes! I am!" Joey thrusts his hips back against Seto in a demand for more contact. He gasps in pain.

"Don't hurt yourself needlessly!" exclaims Seto.

"Just wrap your arms around me and fuck me, Master. Fuck me mercilessly. Let my blood be a sign of my love for you!" exclaims Joey.

Seto wraps his arms around Joey and holds him tight against his chest. "I won't move until your pain lessens, and I won't let you move either. Just try to relax your muscles. The pain will decrease."

Joey sighs, and his whole body relaxes in Seto's arms. As he relaxes, the pain diminishes and becomes more bearable. "It doesn't hurt me now."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm okay now."

"All right, Joey," whispers Seto directly into Joey's ear, "Get ready for the real fun."

Joey moans slightly as Seto pulls out and thrusts back in.

Seto nibbles on Joey's ear as he strikes up a rhythm. One of his hands takes hold of the blond's erection to stroke it while his other hand caresses whatever part of Joey's body that it comes across.

"Seto! Master!" exclaims Joey trying to match Seto's movements. He nearly screams as his release washes over the desk.

"Puppy!" grunts Seto as, with a final thrust into Joey's tightening passage, his body ejects its seed. He tightens his arms around Joey as they both try to catch their breath. "Do you regret this?"

Joey turns his head as much as he's able and looks into Seto's eyes. "How could I regret this?"

Seto pulls slowly out of Joey's body despite his lover's whimper of protest. He turns Joey around in his arms and pulls him into a long kiss. He withdraws from the kiss reluctantly and sits down in his chair only to bring Joey into his lap.

Joey cuddles up against Seto's chest.

"How do you feel?" asks Seto.

"Satisfied," whispers Joey closing his eyes.

Seto sends a quick glare to the top of Joey's head. He grabs the two globes that make up the other's buttocks. "I meant how does your ass feel?"

Joey blushes. "It's a bit sore, but I feel fine."

"I doubt that," says Seto, "Get dressed. We'll head home."

Joey slowly pushes himself off Seto's lap. He gathers his clothes and pulls them on carefully so as not to cause any more pain to his already sensitive ass.

"You'll be sleeping with me tonight," says Seto while pulling his own clothes on.

"What?" Joey snaps his head up to look at his employer, and his pants fall back around his ankles.

"You'll be sleeping with me tonight," repeats Seto. He kneels in front of Joey and caresses the blond's manhood into half-erection.

Joey moans and bucks into Seto's hands.

Seto stops his pleasurable assault on Joey's lower body and quickly pulls the pants up over Joey's hips so he can fasten them closed.

Joey whimpers. "You're such a tease!"

Seto smirks as he mouths over the bulge in the pants before him.

"Tease," repeats Joey.

"Oh, but I won't be a tease once I get you into my bed," says Seto standing. He quickly retrieves a book from his locked desk drawer and dumps the lubricant into it before closing and relocking the drawer. He shows the book cover to Joey. "I hope you're flexible."

Joey's eyes widen as he reads the title and sees the picture of two naked men going at it. "Kama Sutra for men who love men?"

Seto opens the book to a marked page. "I thought we could start with this position."

Joey's eyes nearly bulge out of his head. "How the hell can that position be humanly possible?"

"You'll see once I get you into it." Seto smirks. "Now come along. By Monday morning, you will be so thoroughly fucked you won't even be able to get out of my bed."

"Should I be anxious or wary about this?"

"Both."


End file.
